


Unexpected, But Totally Welcome

by amusewithaview



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, And Dereka Is Totally Shocked When She Gets Off On It, But Stiles Thinks This Is The Greatest Thing Since Skyrim, Dirty Talk, F/M, Genderswap, Of COURSE Stiles Would Be a Talker In Bed, PWP, shameless porn, unapologetic porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night that Stiles learned Dereka liked dirty talk.</p><p>Which, come on, Stiles is <i>aces</i> at talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected, But Totally Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verdantquest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdantquest/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haters to the Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455736) by [verdantquest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdantquest/pseuds/verdantquest). 



> I have had this porn in my brain since what feels like FOREVER.
> 
> I read "Haters to the Left" and _adored_ it, and _then_ I wanted dirty-talking Stiles. So...I wrote some.
> 
> Here *offers porn to the internets* have some smut!

Dereka goes from kissing him to sitting back, sinking down and _goddamnit_ , it's so good, he'll never get used to how good this feels. How good it _looks:_ her long, lean, olive-skinned body, dark hair fisted in her hands or spilling over her shoulders, eyes flickering between human and wolf but always, _always_ , dark and hungry for him.

His hands are clutching at her hips as she rocks and he starts to bite his lip, like he always does, like he _has_ to if he wants to keep any semblance of dignity... but it _hurts_ because his lifestyle, it isn't the safest, okay? Werewolves and hunters and lacrosse, oh my! He's got a split lip right now (courtesy of Jackson, this time), and since he doesn't actually _like_ the taste of blood, thanks, biting it and aggravating the wound is out of the question.

Which means -

“Oh god, _fuck_ , Dereka, you feel _so good,_ ” Stiles gasps.

She jerks a little, a sudden hitch in the rhythm she'd been building.

His eyes narrow, focusing on her face as much as he can when he's being overwhelmed by _sheer awesome_. She's staring at him, her eyes just the smallest bit wider than usual. He thrusts up a little and she bears down on him automatically. He really can't help babbling, “Jesus- _fuck_ , _yes_ , like that, god!”

“ _Stiles_ ,” she says, and her voice is just husky enough that he can't tell if it's a moan or a growl. Her hands have come down from her head, releasing her hair to brace against his shoulders. He can feel a faint prickle against his skin, which means her claws are coming out: that could be arousal or anger, the two are extremely easy to confuse on Dereka.

“Sorry, sorry,” he says, even though he's totally not, “you're just so hot, and you're all sloppy-wet today -”

She fucking _whines_ , eyes clenching shut, hands tightening on him and, best of all, he can feel a faint fluttering of her muscles around his cock. It makes him thrust up even harder and that, in turn, makes her clench even more.

“You _like_ this! You like hearing me talk!”

“No, I _don_ -”

Stiles lifts his head a little, staring deep into her eyes (solid red, now): “I can feel it, you know, I can feel _exactly_ how much you like it. _Fuck_ , Dereka, you're _shaking_ ,” he tells her, and she is, just a little. Her eyes are wide, like she's never seen him before.

And he can feel her getting wetter around him.

He sits up fast, tipping her backward. The only reason he gets away with it is that it's a total surprise, to him _and_ to her. It's a complete reversal of their usual position, which is funny because it's really pretty vanilla: they're in what's considered standard missionary, but it's utterly new to Stiles. She's under him, head only a little cushioned by the bunched up sheets that had been shoved to the foot of his bed by their earlier foreplay. He thrusts forward once, twice, testing the new angle and making her suck in a few deep breaths.

“Stiles,” she says again, and this time it's a warning.

“Just relax, Dereka,” he croons, and feels her shudder around him, “gonna take care of you, gonna make you feel so good. You're so hot, you know? Like, unbelievably hot, and maybe I don't say it enough because it's so _obvious_. But still, _nothing_ is hotter than seeing you, like this.” He braces his hands to either side of her shoulders and pushes himself up a little so that he can watch himself fucking into her, watch her taking him in. “God, Dereka, you have no idea how hot it is watching you want me, _seeing_ how hot you get for me.”

Now _she's_ biting _her_ lip, her hands are clutching fistfuls of bedspread above her head and he has seriously _never seen anything hotter than this_. He's not sure how long this can last, because it's seriously blowing his goddamn mind. He pushes his hips into hers hard and fast and turns off all verbal filters.

He doesn't even know what he's saying at this point, but it's obvious from the little, involuntary signs Dereka's showing: bitten lip, glazed eyes, heaving breaths, and the sound of his sheets tearing (hard to explain but _so worth it_ ) that whatever it is is totally doing it for her. Not that that was in question given the absolutely _merciless_ grip her pussy has on his cock.

“God, _fuck_ , Dereka, swear to god sometimes it feels like you're trying to swallow me whole, _dick first._ ”

She's whimpering now, head tossing side-to-side: “Stiles, _please!_ ”

He can tell she's close, and usually he'd be using his mouth on her breasts by now and he _hates_ to deprive them of their due attention, but... this – the talking thing - is really an avenue that needs to be fully explored, and he's distracted, _so_ distracted by her and this and everything else they're doing. That's his excuse, that's the only reason he does what he does.

“Touch yourself,” he orders, “I wanna watch you come.”

Her back bows _hard_ , but she's actually _doing what he said_ and watching her hands slide over her skin, watching one roll and pluck at one dark nipple while the other dives down for her curls, now absolutely fucking _drenched_ , pushes him right over the edge.

Everything is a blur of motion and sounds and he's not even sure what's happening, he's just focused on _holding on_ until she gets hers and then he feels it, hears it: she arches so hard she nearly throws him off and honest-to-god _howls_ when she finally comes, clenching down on him so hard he would probably fear losing his favorite appendage if he wasn't busy having the most epic orgasm of his life.

When he comes back to himself he's sprawled half over her, half on the bed, and they're both still panting like marathon runners.

Stiles pushes himself up a little, staring down at her in wonder and surprise.

Dereka's eyes are still shut, but she looks - _jesus_ \- she looks completely boneless and there's a tiny smile on her lips.

“You _like_ it,” he breathes out. “You _like it_ when I talk.”

She cracks open one eye (hazel again) to glare at him, “No, I don't.”

Stiles immediately slides one hand between her thighs and slips two fingers inside her. Her legs lock tight together, trapping his hand exactly where it is, but he just scissors his fingers a little, feeling how wet she is while she glares at him – an expression that loses some of its potency since he can _also_ hear her breathing speed up.

“See, now, I was glovin' for your lovin,' so this? This is _all you_. Your lips say no, but you're fucking _soaked_ , Der.”

She makes a little sound when he says 'soaked' and Stiles smiles like the cat that got the canary.

Or the human teen who got the horny werewolf girlfriend.

(Yeah, okay, the original sounds better.)

She's starting to move again, hips shifting on the bed, but he keeps twisting his fingers back and forth.

“Don't start something you can't finish,” she warns.

“Well, see, that's the thing about this mouth,” he responds, moving over to rest fully between her legs again, “it's not just good for _talking_...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
